Dragonet Oneshots!
by Lilac's Garden of Ideas
Summary: Doesn't anyone else wonder what would happen if the two groups of dragonets met earlier? Or what a normal day would be like for the dragonets? This is my interpretation. AUs and humor abound, there is some BL mentioned, but only in Ch. 3 does anything happen. PM me if you have an idea you want to share. /NO BOOK 6 YET. THANK YOU./ Oneshots, mostly unconnected. Title pending.
1. Alternate meets Main

Hi, long time no see... I've recently picked up books 5 and 6 of Wings of Fire, a kind of guilty pleasure read; it also made me very, very disappointed. Tui, why you end book 5 like that?!

Anyhow, I've decided to try my hand at some WoF fanfics. Most of them will be AU, and only one chapter... And short..

DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT- I REPEAT- **I DO NOT OWN WINGS OF FIRE, OR THE INSPIRATION OF THIS MINIFIC!** **Tui Sutherland owns Wings of Fire, and 'Ask-the-Dragonets' on dA owns the picture.**

\- Info time!

Rating: K+

Warning(s): Majorly AU; a little bit out of character... Oh well..

-LINEBREAK-

'Two sets of prophesized heroes, what could possibly go wrong.' Starflight stared at the opposite group, in his eyes, his group could see a 'What in all the world was Morrowseer thinking, they're all going to kill each other and us. Their minders weren't very good; granted, neither were ours, but at least we listened.. this will fail spectacularly; Tsunami, Glory- don't say anything sarcastic... Sunny- please be careful with what you say, these dragonets look like jerks... Clay- don't think with your stomach, remember the 'Plan Strategically' incident? Yeah, act like that, less nervous though. Anyone, if I snark at them, slap me upside the head.' Turning to stare at Kestrel and Webs, who were sort of huddled in a ball of Sea- and SkyWing embarrassment and shame then to the other dragonets' minders who were subtly, (if subtle was burnt into the sand on the seashore), pointing and mocking the odd pair.

Taking the initiative, Starflight walked over to the other NightWing, who was sulking. Sparing a quick backwards look he noticed that Sunny had padded up to the other SandWing and had nearly gotten stabbed for her trouble. She backed away from the dangerous dragonet as quickly as was polite.

Tsunami on the other talon, didn't look thoroughly impressed by the other SeaWing dragonet, and nudged a shocked Sunny over to him. She then quietly, or as quietly as she could, yelled at the other SandWing.

The SkyWing dragonet had gone over to torment Glory, but it looked like she given him a thorough dressing-down. Starflight internally snickered, 'That's why, unless you're Tsunami, no-one can torment Glory.'

He turned his gaze to Clay and the other MudWing, and smacked himself in the face; he knew Clay hadn't said anything, and still, the other dragonet gave **_THEIR_** Clay a certain, hungry look. Poor Clay, he looked distinctly uncomfortable. Starflight gave a trill of nervous mental laughter, Clay _would_ be uncomfortable by that expression, after all, he had seen that look on all of his closest friends faces when they looked at him. They had all been younger when that happened, about two and a half years younger and had all kind of imprinted on Clay; Kestrel and Dune found that entire situation hysterically amusing- that was also the year when that bar song was accidentally taught to Tsunami... 'That was a really awkward year..'

Tuning back into reality, Starflight poked the other NightWing dragonet gently in the shoulder. The other jumped, not expecting anything. "Hi, I'm Starflight.." The other stared at him breifly, "I'm Fatespeaker. I had a vision about meeting you. The others didn't believe me, but I was right!" Starflight blinked, her exuberance was like that of Sunny's when she found something exciting, it was rather endearing.. "The two really grumpy-tails are Flame, he's the SkyWing, and Viper, the SandWing.." Starflight sighed heavily, he heard Tsunami ranting and fighting with the other SandWing, "Do you think that we should stop them? Your SeaWing friend might get stung.." He gave a hopefully reassuring smile to the worried female beside him, "I think Tsunami has built up an immunity to SandWing venom.." Fatespeaker gave him a bright eyed stare, "Really? That's so neat! Oh, right! I was introducing the others to you.. The nervous looking SeaWing is Squid- hey, what's so funny?" Starflight had started chuckling when he heard the other SeaWing's name, "Heheh, squid-brain is one of Tsunami's favorite insults.." Fatespeaker had taken a moment to process the joke before, she too, began laughing quietly, "The MudWing is Ochre- that's weird, I've never seen him make that expression before..." Staflight could see that Clay was backing up away from the other, pace by pace, towards Webs and Kestrel, who were sulking. "Oh moons... Not again..."

-LINE, AGAIN-

This minific is based off of one of 'Ask-the-Dragonets' on DA's pieces- did that make sense?- the 'False X Dragonets' one! I take no credit! They inspired this though, check out the page!


	2. Collisions

Disclaimer: See first page.

Rating: High K to low T.

Warning(s): Most definitely AU, making fun of adults, pre!series, precocious!dragonets, cabinfever!boredom!Kestrel&Dune, lotsa misunderstandings?

* * *

"Oh dear Moons above..." More muffled, muttered oaths followed the first, along with movement that did nothing but hinder the processes of standing.

Tsunami's eye twitched, she was less than impressed at being stuck near the bottom of the dragonet pile; in that vein, she also did not like not knowing whose sharp talons were starting to dig into her shoulders. "OI, YOUR HIGHNESS. MIND GETTING OFF? Oo- Uhh, Starflight, can you please move your leg?" She managed to hiss out quite loudly. There's more shuffling, collapsing and muttered curses. "Tsunami, that isn't my leg. Clay, that has to be your tail on my back, yes?" Starflight hissed back.

Sunny blinked in discomfort, she was certain that Clay was to the left of her- ' _What...?_ ' She spoke up shakily, "Uh, Starflight, that isn't Clay. It's Webs. Um..." Sunny's mind wheeled; getting untangled from the snarl of limbs, wings and tails would be difficult to escape- especially due to fact that it wasn't just a pile of dragonets, no, one of their minders, a fully grown adult male dragon was entangled with them. Sunny could almost hear Glory's and Tsunami's sarcastic cheers for the situation. She was thankful though, that it was Webs and not Dune or Kestrel, the other two might have maimed the dragonets in their haste to distance themselves.

Aside from his annoyance at Tsunami, Starflight found the whole situation amusing; and really it was all Tsunami's fault, if she hadn't have goaded Glory into chasing her when Webs was teaching, then they wouldn't have crashed rather spectacularly into the rest, and wouldn't have ended up in a tangled, embarrassing- he refused to say position- heap on the cave floor. "Not to be rude, impertinent or disrespectful, but- WEBS! YER HEAVY! GET OFFA MY SHOULDERS!" Starflight winced, Glory almost never raised her voice, or slurred her words... "Not that this isn't fun, and all, but you lot are starting to make my ribs feel crushed, so if you can, hurry- please." Oh moons... Clay! Starflight had forgotten about the MudWing in the midst of attempting to dislodge Webs.

Starflight wasn't the only one who forgot about Clay, Glory had as well, also attempting to dislodge one of Webs' other legs. She looked towards her NightWing friend, since they were just under Webs. Their eyes met, and on some unspoken signal- _'1, 2, 3... Now!'_ \- they braced their legs and heaved Webs off of them, off of the pile, and clambered away themselves. Glory turned to look at the remaining three, Tsunami and Sunny were coaxing a thoroughly squashed looking and probably feeling Clay off of the floor. She heard Tsunami apologizing to the grumbling MudWing, though, because it was the proud SeaWing, it was a bit stilted. "Sorry about that, Clay. If I hadn't have bothered Glory, she wouldn't have chased me, or caused Webs to try and mediate, or-" He silenced her with a bemused, if somewhat resigned crooked grin, "Don't worry about it; it also isn't me you should be apologizing to Tsunami, it's Webs and Glory, you know that."

Clay was relieved to feel the weight of the five other dragons leave his shoulders and back, even though he grumbled a little, it was good natured. After all this wasn't the first dragonet pile up they'd been in, nor would it be the last, he was sure; it was the first time their minders had been involved in, other than dragging them away from the pile up when one of the adults thought it was too violent for the 'little wyrms' to handle. He rolled his shoulder as the proud Tsunami apologized in her way to others. Clay caught Starflight's amused look, and rolled his eyes at the somewhat still upset Glory as she cuffed Tsunami, luckily though before a scuffle could develop, their collective attentions were drawn by loud guffaws, and stifled giggles.

As one mass, the six dragons turned to stare at the tunnel leading to the sleeping accommodations with dawning trepidation, apprehension and horror- surely, the two surlier minders weren't laughing, and if they were, it was because someone was suffering, right?- and were greeted with the sight of Kestrel pretty much sprawled out on the floor trying to contain her guffaws- six mental voices collectively said, very eloquently, _'WHAT?!'_ \- and of Dune, hunched over against the wall, his good forelimb clamped firmly over his lips stifling his giggling- again, six mental voices said in unison _'WHAT?!'_ \- the five dragonets whipped their heads to stare dumbstruck at Webs, who, too, stared transfixed at his fellow adults' worrying reactions. He took a cursory sniff of the air- no trace of alcohol... Did they have fevers? Oh no... He surreptitiously bundled the dragonets further away from- are they really friends? Webs couldn't honestly tell - his fellows. "H-hey! K-kestrel, D-dune, are you feeling all right?" Webs internally groaned, ' _Sunny..._ ' No, he wasn't whining, honestly... More giggling, "Perfectly fine, dear Sunny, perfectly fine..." A choked out between gales of laughter and wheezes for air "W-what he said!" followed. Webs edged the dragonets back towards the library-classroom, desiring to avoid the other two adults, before he paused, it was about nightfall anyhow... "Go to the library, and wait for me there. We'll continue the lesson on strategy from wherever we left off." Still a little perturbed, they complied and scampered off. Webs shook his head slightly, poor little wyrms- Moons, he sounded like Dune... ' _That settles it, I need to get out more..._ ' Shaking his head again to clear it of unnecessary thoughts, he sighed and spoke to the still laughing pair, "Alright then, what's with the laughing? That pompous NightWing finally walk into a wall? Or are you laughing because of the dragonets? I- oh, hush you. I just got it. The pair of you are awful." Chuckling despite himself, Webs turned around and walked back to the library.

Once more shaking his head, he smiled a melancholy smile... Of course a misunderstanding meant that the Sky- and SandWing become closer... _'Heh, wouldn't surprise me if-'_ Webs' silent monologue was cut off as a blue blur raced past him, skidded to a halt and jumped onto his back, _'What..?'_ His confusion evaporated when he heard- STARFLIGHT?! - yelling at Tsunami. "Tsunami, what did you do?" She looked pointedly offended, "I didn't do anything, Webs, he-" She pointed an accusatory talon at Starflight, "- did. He made Sunny cry and Clay really uncomfortable!" Idly, Webs noticed that Starflight began arguing back, and soon the pair were bickering loudly. Webs turned his eyes towards the ceiling, praying to whomever to give him strength. 'Why did I think joining the Talons would be a good idea?'

* * *

Well, that's a wrap! Next chapter? A more teen-ish perspective... Yeah, Ice wasn't impressed, but hopefully it'll appeal to the shonen-ai/yaoi/BL fangirls... Hee hee, oops?


	3. Collision Aftermath (Goodnight!)

Disclaimer: See first page!

Rating: Teen! Why? I had a moment of 'Let's see what Ice's reaction'll be to this', and then just ran with the idea.

Warning(s): Threesome, boyxboy blatancy/hints, het, creative license in biology, and lotsa run-on sentences

* * *

Webs shook his head slightly, poor little wyrms- Moons, he sounded like Dune... 'That settles it, I need to get out more...' Shaking his head again to clear it of unnecessary thoughts, he sighed and spoke to the still laughing pair, "Alright then, what's with the laughing? That pompous NightWing finally walk into a wall? Or are you laughing because of the dragonets? I- oh, hush, the pair of you. I just got it. The two of you are awful." Chuckling despite himself, Webs turned around and walked back to the library.

Once more shaking his head, he smiled a melancholy smile... Of course a misunderstanding like that would make them laugh. Not really paying attention to what the other two were doing, he kept to one side of one of the tunnels between each cavern. He was soon pounced on by a larger shape, and heard Dune reprimanding Kestrel. Many thoughts sprang to his mind, most of which dealt with why the other minders were delaying him for a lesson. He could feel Kestrel's front legs pinning his shoulders, and hear her quietly bickering with Dune- about what, he didn't know- before three pillars of dusty-sandstone scales entered his line of vision. He raised his eyes to give a quirked-eyebrow stare to the SandWing and was given a, to him, foreboding smirk. "Kestrel, Dune, I thought you wanted the dragonets to learn how to plan strategically- eeh?" He was embarrased, his voice raised about an octave in pitch... Oh Moons, they'd never let him live this down... "Seriously, Kestrel, let go. The dragonets have a lesson, and I want them to try to create battle plans-" Again, a light bite was applied to the side of his neck. His face was lit up by both a blush and his bioluminescence.

"Webs! Tsunami and Glory are trying to kill Starflight and Sunny, can you- ahahaha.. Never mind, you look a bit busy- I'll stop them. I- will it count as strategic planning? Eh, scratch that, I'm gone." Well, Webs thought, there goes my savior. Sqauring his shoulders and hips, he arched his upper back, successfuly dislodging Kestrel. Straightening himself out, he attempted to move past Dune.

Again, Webs was graced with the SandWing male's unholy smirk. "Only if I get a kiss~" The teasing, lazy drawl was not calming Webs' heartrate in the slightest; he could hear the dragonets yelling, and their claws scraping the hall- idly, he realized that they hadn't made it into the library yet. Steeling his nerves he walked up to the taller male and swiftly placed his muzzle to the other's, and walked off to reprimand the- 'I suppose, my-' dragonets, and was stopped by Dune's tail coiling around his hind legs. "Hmm, now, now... Webs, that wasn't a kiss.." Webs sighed, "Dune, can't this wait until the dragonets aren't trying to maim each other? Please?" Webs had turned around and pouted at Dune and the recovered Kestrel. At that moment, two mental voices pretty much melted, 'So cute...' ***** Webs backed away, the creepy eye twinkling that the other two were doing freaked him out. He backed away for a few paces, before turning and briskly walking towards th- fine- his dragonets. "Tsunami! Glory! Why are you-! Sunny, I know that they scared you, but Clay needs to breathe, let go of his neck- you too Starflight... Clay, can you tell me what happened?"

_From the tunnel mouth Kestrel and Dune had a hand over their muzzles to stop the bleeding, Webs was just so cute! The way he motherhen'd the dragonets added to that! The spying pair heard Clay explaining what was said, or in this case done, that cause this scuffle._

Webs sighed, the cause of the latest argument between his dragonets was that Starflight and Sunny were monopolizing Clay's time. He could see why Clay had asked if it counted. He turned to the embarrassed MudWing, "Yes, Clay, it counts." The slightly dejected expression he had lifted and changed into a radiant glowing smile of happiness. Addressing the rest of the dragonets, Webs told them to follow him into the library for the second half of the day's last lesson.

_This time six mental voices cooed over the two downright adorable dragons... 'So cute~' Again, the two adults had creepy eye twinkles, while the four dragonets had stars shining. ****** _

Webs sighed again, (he seemed to be doing that a lot today) as he bustled around the library putting the loose scrolls away. He was glad that his dragonets had gone off to sleep; now, if only his colleagues would too, his day would be great. ******* Unfortunately for Webs, Kestrel and Dune had other plans- wink, wink, nudge, nudge, waggling-eyebrows kind of plans- and, as Webs dutifully reshelved the scrolls, Kestrel sidled up beside him. He hadn't noticed until he felt her hot breath on the side of his neck. "Need any help Webs?" He shuddered a bit, her voice had become huskier. "N-no, I-I'm f-fine, thanks though, Kestrel." He cursed himself for stuttering. Another voice, thickened with a difficult to distinguish emotion, deeper than Kestrel's, sounded on his other side, Dune, his racing mind supplied. "Are you sure Webs? Your voice sounds shaky..." Once more, his face flamed bright- 'Oh moons, no...!'- He swallowed thickly, "N-n-no, I-I- I'm fine. Really, I-" Whatever Webs was going to say was cut off as Kestrel turned his face towards her, and gently kissed him. Webs tensed, he wasn't expecting anything like- "Mmmn.. Aaah"... a hot, wet tongue licking his neck; his voice sounding so... girlish; or Kestrel being a sneak and- and- shoving her tongue practically down his throat. Again, those sounds forced themselves from his throat, Kestrel and Dune growled appreciatively.

Swiftly the three lost themselves, separating only when breath became necessary. Webs found himself turned towards Dune, and was pulled into a searing, three way kiss; pulling away, as the other two licked and nipped his neck, Webs spoke shakily, "Mm, D-Dune, K-Kestrel, w-we should s-s-aah-stop... What if our dragonets wake up?" He could feel the two smirk against his neck, "Our dragonets... I think I like the sound of that, what do you think Dune?" Suddenly, Webs began to regret saying anything. "Why, Kestrel, Webs, I think that sounds," here, Dune purred against Webs' flushed neck. "-wonderful~" Oh moons above... 'What did I get myself into now?"

* * *

Clay sighed for the nth time as he stared at the ceiling of the cave. He had several questions, none of them he could answer for himself- questions like 'Why are Tsunami, Glory, Sunny and Starflight acting so oddly?' and 'Why does their odd behavior relate to me?' and even 'Why are Dune and Kestrel stalking Webs?' However, unluckily for Clay, he had found an answer to that last question earlier that day. 'Moons above, I thought Dune and Kestrel would have killed me for interrupting.. whatever it was I had interrupted. I don't think that I want to know.' He closed his eyes, and turned over onto his side.

His muscles tensed slightly, as he felt someone's eyes boring into his scales. He heard the soft click of the other's talons on the stone floor. "Clay?" He heard a delicate male voice whisper, "Are you awake?" Opening one of his eyes, he was met with Starflight's nervous gaze. "Mn, yeah, I am. Are you okay, Star?" In the gloom, Clay could still tell that Starflight's face lit up. "U-uhm, y-yeah.. I-I- I had a n-nightmare, is it okay if I l-lay with you?"

Realization hit Clay, 'Oh, oh.. Oh! Moons above!' Eyes widening slightly, he moved over, "C'mon, if you want to lay down, you can.." Clay could see Starflight nodding, and moving over. He felt the smaller dragonet nestle into his side. He draped his one of his wings over the NightWing's ink-scaled back, and started falling asleep. "G'night, Star..." Unbeknownst to the slumbering Clay, Starflight's face lit up again, "They're going to kill me in the morning..."

* * *

 ***** (I'd care to point out, that had this been a doujinshi or a fanime screencap, that Kestrel and Dune'd be nosebleeding. Meh, xD)

 ****** (Makes me wonder... Well, I imagine that compared to Dune & Kestrel, Webs is a little short. And Clay is easily the tallest and built dragonet... xD So, yeah, pardon my excuses for BL... X3)

 ******* (Whichever deity deals with SeaWings was apparently not feeling any mercy for Webs, so shall he suffer. Kekekeke...(Clay shall also suffer... BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!))

-LINEBREAK-

Here's the 3rd chapter. Enjoy. (My first attempt at writing blatant BL that I decided was decent enough to post.)


	4. The obligatory GB AU!

The sun rose, and with it, the forest orchestra of songbirds and small animals. Wrens flitted from tree to tree, and chipmunks ran from foraging boars. This was a most beautiful late spring morning- the sun was shining, the birds were chirping... All was right in th- "AAAIIIE! Three moons- what?!" Our focus zooms in on a previously unseen forest clearing, containing five dragonets- those being our protagonists- and the source of the disturbance. 

. 

The evening before, in a parallel dimension, the five- three male and two female, slept. Unawares of the chaos that tomorrow would bring to them; which, of course brings us to the above scene. One of the female dragonets- the smaller, more delicate one, with midnight-black and silver scales had suddenly woken up, and- whoa boy- was she in for a surprise- that's why Starlight, née Starflight had screamed.

.

'Oh, what hit me? Why do I feel like Kestrel bowled me into the cave wall? Why do I feel so weird? Wait, since when does Starflight sound like a girl?' The next dragonet to awaken was Tsunami- a proud, cocky, muscle-headed SeaWing male with brilliant deep blue and sea green scales, who kept crowing that, 'I might be the lost SeaWing prince, so there- haha!'.

.

After Tsunami, Glorious- the sarcastic, chameleon-esque Rainwing male, whose scales, at that moment, flashed between orange and emerald, woke up. He cradled his head slightly, "What in Pyrrhia happen- never mind. That was a stupid question... Urgh..."

.

Sunny- the ever-cheerful, golden-scaled, half-SandWing/NightWing, woke up with sun on his scales and confusion swimming in his sleep-bleary green eyes.

.

The last dragonet to wake up, was Terracotta, the only other female, a beautiful mahogany and amber scaled MudWing, impervious to fire, and oblivious to crushes. 

. 

In another universe, they had been born Starflight, Tsunami, Glory, Sunny and Clay, three females and two males; and suddenly waking up with two sets of concurring- but differing memories, they had to readjust and fast. It was at this time when Terracotta pointed out- "You know, we've done this before, this now- today's when Tsunami meets Riptide! What are we going to do?" Tsunami paled, quickly running through the Aquatic lessons that said male had drilled into her head- before the panic set in- "Three moons! When I see him- her, I'll probably remember it as a her, myself- Oh no, nononononono...-"

 _SMACK!_

Tsunami numbly reached up to touch the back of his head where his crush- 'Do I still like Clay?' His inner female-self asked and answered, 'I-I think I still do.. Moons!'- had slapped him. "Tsunami, calm down. We're still forewarned, we can anticipate and be ready for almost everything- though I'm not sure I can deal with being stared at like that again by Peril, argh.."

Starlight sighed. That was a typical Clay move- have a good point, the get de-railed spectacularly. Though he- she, h-she reminded hi-herself, she- did have a point, and it would be awkward for them all to get used to this new swap. 'What about Fatespeaker?' That annoying, niggling inner voice added, 'Or does Sunny still hold your heart?' Idly, Starlight drew a circle in the loose earth, and was contemplating hitting her head repeatedly to stop her inner voices, when she felt the always sunwarm scales of the object of her affections beside her.

* * *

 _-_Story Break_-_

* * *

 ** _What's next?_**

* * *

Well, next I have the Destined Dragonets run into the now female Riptide, with Tsunami being awkward, and more lovey to Clay- er, Terracotta. Glorious becomes slightly jealous, he has to wait before he meets Deathbringer. Sunny still has familial/friendly love towards Starlight, but maybe, maybe feels something more. Lotsa dragons fall for Terra and Stars, and the rest of the D.o.D. have to protect their 'sisters' or, y'know, lovers...

...

.

...

Words: 556.

...

.

...

Ahaha, anyway...

...

.

...

This was supposed to be an Infinite-Loops thing. But, I didn't want to step on any toes, so I ended up retooling it, to better suit a Time!and!Dimension!Travel!to!a!AlwaysOppositeGenderUniverse!fic, as opposed to the standard looping fare. In the coming weeks/months, you may see a surge of time!dimension!travel fanfics in my Wings of Fire books- I suppose I'll also try and work in the rest of the 2nd series plus Mr. Sealed-What'shisface's oneshot novel... Oi...

Ja matta ne, yours (tiredly and) truly,

-Lilac (Cole)


End file.
